The present disclosure relates to a user adaptive display device and method thereof, and more particularly, to a user adaptive display device and method thereof, in which the image quality is adjusted according to the location of a user.
When a user feels inconvenience in watching TV or viewing a PC monitor due to an excessively large or small size of images or texts on its screen, the user directly has to adjust the size of images or the font of texts.